Shy Girl
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kiwi* Song by O-Town She looked so out of place, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She intrigued him and that intrigue turned into a little more for him. Could he make her have some kind of confidence in herself? John M/OC Oneshot


**Alright, i chose the song for this oneshot...i thought it really fit the couple, and it does! i hope you guys think so as well..i'm a HUGE O-Town fan, wish they'd make a come back! lol! Uhhh, anywho...this couple is from Kiwi's fic Unlikely Attractions..yep yep**

**I do not own Shay, only Violet, who makes a one second appearance..**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Shy Girl**_

_**By O-Town**_

* * *

_**For KiwiStar**_

_shy shy girl _

_shy girl _

_yeah, yeah _

_standing with the wallflowers _

_wishing you would've stayed at home _

_you kick yourself for coming _

_when you're standing there all alone_

_the centers of attention are busy making all their moves_

John smiled, he was glad Shay had decided to come. But she looked so out of place, in her black long-sleeved shirt with a pink heart and light blue jeans. Whereas all the other Divas were in short skirts and low-cut tops. She was wearing her hair the way he liked it, the way he told her it looked good.

She was leaning against the wall of the club, looking really out of place. Her arms wrapped around her own waist tightly, her eyes downcast. Shay wished she had stayed in her hotel room for the night after the ECW/Smackdown taping. She should've known better than to come. She had no clue what she was thinking by coming to the club, it was stupid of her. She didn't fit in, and she didn't have very many friends.

John watched her, she had no idea he was watching. She was standing all alone. "Go talk to her," a voice said in his ear. He looked over to see Violet Pierce standing there smirking. He grinned at her and nodded. "Good boy," Violet murmured to herself as she watched him make his way across the dance floor, toward Shay.

_oh girl.._

_while all the guys are looking _

_then I got my eye on you _

_only you _

_you might think you're nothing special _

_you might be losing hope_

_but baby don't you realize_

_how beautiful you really are_

The usual Divas were on the dance floor. Layla, Nikki, Brie, Michelle, and a few others were grinding on various guys. It obviously wasn't Shay's thing. And while all the guys were staring at those certain Divas. John was looking at Shay. And he only wanted to watch her. He didn't care about the other girls trying to get his attention. They didn't matter.

Shay was probably loosing all hope of having a good time here. No one would pay attention her. John wished she'd realize how beautiful she really was.

_shy girl_

_it's written on your face_

_a mermaid out of water _

_feeling out of place_

_shy girl _

_trying to hid her blush _

_caught you looking for a second _

_felt my heart rush_

_don't run away_

_don't be afraid _

_don't be shy girl _

_so beautiful _

_shy shy girl _

It was written all over her face; _Shy. _ She felt horribly out of place. She sighed, running a hand through her blond tresses. She couldn't believe she actually said yes when John asked her to come. She was weak, and stupid.

She glanced up for a second and her eyes instantly fell on John. He was walking towards her? Really? She didn't understand why he was so interested in her. What was so interesting? John's eyes found hers and he smiled. She blushed and looked away, trying to hide it.

"Don't leave, don't leave," John kept muttering to himself.

_I'm moving in closer_

_slowing trying to break the ice _

_shy shy girl _

_but it's hard to get a lot on your downward glancing eyes _

_oh yeah _

John was almost to her, where she was standing. He smiled at her, trying to break the ice and the sure awkwardness that was about to begin. But she wouldn't meet his eyes, and he couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or what.

_you might think you're nothing special _

_but I'm about to lose my heart _

_baby don't you realize _

_how beautiful you really are _

Shay may not know it, but John was slowly falling for her. They appeared to be absolute opposites, but John didn't care. She may not think she's anything special. But to John, she was one of a kind. And she was beautiful.

_shy girl_

_it's written on your face_

_a mermaid out of water _

_feeling out of place_

_shy girl _

_trying to hid her blush _

_caught you looking for a second _

_felt my heart rush_

_don't run away_

_don't be afraid _

_don't be shy girl _

_so beautiful _

_shy shy girl _

Shay could see him, watching his every step that brought him closer to her. She took a breath, her eyes flicking up to meet his again. John felt his heart rush when she looked up at him and smiled nervously. Her grinned back at her, coming to a stop.

_now I'm standing right in front of you _

_I confess I'm nervous too _

_girl you know there's something going on _

_and not to give it a chance _

_would be so wrong _

_oh baby_

Now he was standing in front of her. They just stared at each other, their eyes locked. "Shay, I hope you realize that there's something going on here. You don't just intrigue me, I'm attracted to you. And not to give this a chance would be wrong," he said.

_shy girl _

_it's written on your face_

_a mermaid out of water _

_feeling out of place _

_shy girl_

_trying to hide a blush _

_pretending that there's nothing between the two of us _

_don't run away _

_don't be afraid _

_don't be shy girl _

She blushed, biting down on her bottom lip. "Don't pretend like there's nothing going on," John whispered, leaning closer to her. She may feel out of place, but with John standing next to her, it all felt okay. Like she could actually deal with it. Like she had some kind of confidence. She wasn't afraid, she didn't want to run away. She didn't feel shy, as long as he was there.

_hey girl _

_don't be shy girl _

_don't run away _

_shy shy girl _

_oh baby _

_I'm looking at you _

_come a little closer _

Shay took a step toward John, confidence hidden deep down inside finally surfacing as she smirked and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Don't be shy," she whispered in his ear before kissing him. John smiled, that's his shy girl.

_shy, shy girl _

_shy girl_


End file.
